


Evening Vows

by Guardian_Rose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: For the prompt 'Catradora wedding'“I love you, Adora. I’ve loved you as a friend. As an enemy. As a lover, as a partner, as a soldier fighting at your side. I have loved you for so long I don’t know how to not. I have fought you and I have fought with you and I have fought for you. I thought, once not so long ago, that if you really wanted to, if you really wanted me then you’d choose to stay no matter what. I saw you leaving the Horde as you leaving me. I know now that that’s not what you meant, that’s not what you wanted to do."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Evening Vows

“I love you, Adora. I’ve loved you as a friend. As an enemy. As a lover, as a partner, as a soldier fighting at your side. I have loved you for so long I don’t know how to not. I have fought you and I have fought with you and I have fought for you. I thought, once not so long ago, that if you really wanted to, if you really wanted me then you’d choose to stay no matter what. I saw you leaving the Horde as you leaving  _ me _ . I know now that that’s not what you meant, that’s not what you wanted to do. That you do want me, which is frankly still ridiculous to me but yes- yes! Don’t interrupt, I know. I know… You want me just as I want you. You love me just as I love you. I was the stupid one, in the end. Don’t argue, oh my- Adora, I was! All I had to do was ask. Just...ask you to stay. And I know that this is so much more than just that but...to me...this is me asking you to stay, again, permanently. I love you, Adora. It’s never been a question for me of whether I wanted you, it’s been a question of whether I was brave enough. You make me feel brave, Adora. So...will you stay? Here, with me, forever?”

“Catra...I don’t...I cannot match up to that. You’re right, I love you, so, so much. I love you, Catra, more than I can come near to telling you. It tore me apart inside to fight you, to be on the opposite side of a  _ war _ to you. When you rescued Glimmer, that call, I was so scared. Not for me or Etheria or what this meant about Prime but what it meant for you. I would have torn that ship apart bolt from bolt to get to you. I wish I was better with words, but I’m really not. Yes, yes, of course I’ll stay with you. I love you too.”

There’s tears rolling down both their faces, the reflected light from the setting sun outside their room dancing in their eyes locked only on each other. Catra rocks forward, their hands clasped between them, freshly settled rings warming slowly, to steal a long, tender kiss. They part when they’re smiling too much to continue. Catra falls back on her heels and neither of them speak, each waiting for the other, until Adora rolls her eyes and leans in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
